


Love Across the Universe: Kaede Edition

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Ever wondered what Salmon Mode would look like if Kaede was the main focus? Find out in this mini spin-off fic to Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity!





	Love Across the Universe: Kaede Edition

"Shuichi!" I called out, gently shaking the unconscious boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?!" But there wasn't a response. "Hey, Shuichi!"

Luckily it didn't take long for him to finally wake up. As I helped him get on his feet, I-

Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention what's going on.

If I have to be honest, I don't really remember much. I was walking over to school when I was shoved into some kind of car. ...Then I blacked out before I could respond. I woke up knowing two things: that I'm in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and the 16 of us are high school students with Ultimate talents.

We were then confronted by five bears called 'Monokubs', who wanted us to investigate the school grounds. By the time we were done, there was a sudden sound. "Was that the bell?!" I asked.

"Kaede, look at the monitor!" Shuichi said. And sure enough, an image appeared on a nearby monitor.

"Hiiii!" Monophanie, the pink Monokub, said with a wave. "Thanks for bear-ing with us!"

"Kept you bastards waiting, huh?!" Monokid, the blue Monokub, yelled.

"Everyone, make your way to the gym please," Monotaro, the red Monokub, ordered.

"The opening ceremony can finally begin!" Monokid cheered.

Monotaro breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped his brow. "We finally finished our preparations!"

Monosuke, the yellow Monokub, stared at Monotaro. "You do realize you just read your lines backwards, don't you?" he checked.

"So long! Bear-well!"

We have to go to the gym for some kind of ceremony? But why have a ceremony now? But luckily, Shuichi was thinking the same thing. "Kaede...what should we do?"

"What should we do?" I repeated. "Go, of course. Everyone else is probably doing the same thing."

"True, but...I'm a little worried about this..." Shuichi nervously admitted as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

I was also worried about the Monokubs' message, but we didn't have much of a choice. So we ended up heading over to the gym.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the gym, there was some kind of weird sound, kind of like an engine. Then suddenly...

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine, ursine!"

Wait... Are the Monokubs inside those things?!

Tsumugi, a girl with long blue hair, nearly stumbled over her feet as she screamed.

"Everyone, behind Gonta!" Gonta, a tall muscular boy, shouted as he extended his arms.

"Wh-What the heck are these...monsters?!" Tenko, a girl with braided pigtails, demanded.

"Whoooooaaaa!!!" Kokichi, a short boy dressed in white, said in awe. "So coooool!!!"

"They're Exisals—highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms!" Monokid explained. "They got lotsa hometown pride, too!"

Miu, a blonde girl wearing a pink uniform, started trembling. "Wh-Whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos and save me for last!" she shouted.

"Run, Himiko!" Kokichi playfully called out.

Himiko, a red-haired girl dressed like a witch, stared at Kokichi. "Why are you concerned about me all of a sudden?" she wondered.

Maki, a girl wearing all red, furrowed her brow. "Didn't someone say they would 'kick all their asses'?" she recalled.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Kaito, a tall boy with spiky hair, stammered. "Nobody told me about these!"

"Alright, chill out, no need to panic..." Rantaro, a boy with a soothing voice, advised. "We're probably not in any danger. If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now." Then he...walked over to the Exisals?! "So what do you want from us? You clearly want something. That's what the guns are for, right?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Let me guess. You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt."

None of the Exisals responded. "Well, you have our attention," Rantaro continued with a smirk. "So what do you want?"

Monosuke chuckled. "Well aren't you a wiseguy?" he asked in response.

"I'll start us off!" Monokid decided. "Listen up! Here's what we want you punkasses to do..." He laughed crazily. "My heart's goin' 100 miles per hour! I'm gonna say it! You ready?! Hell yeah! It's a—"

"KILLING-GAME," Monodam, the green Monokub, interrupted.

"...What?" Shuichi muttered.

Monokid growled. "M-M-Monodam! How DARE you upstage me!"

"W-Wait a second," Tenko spoke up. "What did you say?"

Keebo, a metallic-looking boy, put a hand to his ear. "I-If I heard him correctly—"

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

That loud voice nearly startled me. "Huh?" I muttered.

"This killing game won't happen!"

"Oh! That voice!" Monophanie gasped.

The five Monokubs crawled out of their Exisals and got on the stage. "Father?!" Monotaro called out. "Father, is that you?!"

"Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaa!" Monokid chanted.

"Daddy?!" Monophanie panicked. "Where are you, Daddy?!"

"D-Daddy?" I echoed, still confused.

Then without warning, a spotlight appeared in the room. Not much happened, but after a few seconds, a black and white bear that looked like the Monokubs ran in and climbed onto the podium. "Sorry about that," he said. "First of all, I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy."

"Another teddy bear appeared..." Tsumugi commented.

"Yes, but that is no ordinary teddy bear," Kiyo, a tall boy in a weird bondage outfit, added. "I can see it...the despair and madness swirling around that cursed thing..."

"While I have to admit that I look like a teddy bear, I don't like being called that," Monokuma said. "And like I said, I'm this school's headmaster."

"...Headmaster?" Maki repeated.

Keebo looked at Monokuma very carefully. "It appears to be some kind of automatous robot with a built-in A.I., like me..." he said.

"Dong dong dong!" Monotaro happily chimed in.

"The Exisals are different, though!" Monosuke added. "They're brainless buckets of bolts!"

"They're mindless killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs," Monophanie continued.

"Autonomous robots piloting weapon platforms..." Ryoma, a very short boy with a deep voice, noted. "This is certainly turning into quite the story."

"Well that may be, but what I'm worried about is this 'killing game' you mentioned," Rantaro pointed out. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Nope!" Monokuma blurted out as he frantically waved his arms around. "As long as I'm here, there won't be a killing game!"

"W-What?!" Monotaro stammered. "You're cancelling the killing game?! That doesn't sound like you at all, Father!"

"He's right, Papa Kuma!" Monokid added. "What happened to ya?! Do somethin', Monodam!"

"UH..." Monodam answered. He suddenly did a ballerina twirl. "THAT'S-SOMETHING."

Monophanie sighed. "I don't like violence or gore, so I don't really mind if it's cancelled..."

"P-Pops must be lyin'!" Monosuke stammered. "Someone must've done something to his circuits! The only reason for his nonsense must mean-" He gasped. "Oh no, this can't be good..."

"Whatever do you mean?" Monokuma questioned. "My circuits are in tip-top sha- I-I mean, I don't glitch out- Wait a sec..."

The whole room was quiet for a few minutes. During that time, I wasn't sure what was going on. The Monokubs mentioned a killing game, but this Monokuma doesn't want a killing game to happen. Why is he suddenly say that? Are we having a killing game or not?

Eventually Monokuma cleared his throat. "Anyway, this killing game is officially cancelled!" he decided. "And this is definitely the one and only Monokuma speaking, if my Kubs thought otherwise."

"...So what are we supposed to do, then?" Rantaro wondered. "There's no way you'd just let us go after all this."

"Yeah, about that..." Monokuma said. Then he nervously laughed.

"What is so amusing?" Kirumi, a tall girl wearing a spider web dress, questioned.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but just have fun during your stay at this academy," Monokuma explained.

"...A-Are you sure?" I checked.

"I'm positive," Monokuma insisted. "Just have a fun time and do whatever you want. This academy does have a lot of fun things to do, so why not check them out? And who knows? Maybe romance could bloom for a lucky few."

"Umm, I don't get the point," Himiko admitted.

"Oh, don't mind that last part," Monokuma dismissed. "Anything can happen when a group of teenagers are stuck together in an enclosed area. Sometimes a few unexpected hookups occur, if you know what I mean. That's just a natural part of life. But that's optional. I want all of you to just have fun and relax."

"Quit screwing around!" Kaito demanded. "How could we relax when we're trapped here?!"

"I know you're all confused, but allow me to explain," Monokuma insisted. "If all of you really looked around this academy, you'll see there's plenty of things to do. So hang tight and all will be explained in about...ten days."

"Ten days..." Rantaro repeated. "That's how long this will take."

"Y-You gotta be kidding me!" Tenko shouted. "Why do we have to wait that long?!"

"For...personal reasons," Monokuma answered. "Let's just say you won't be trapped in here forever."

"Does that mean...you'll let us out of here?" I checked.

"That's precisely it!" Monokuma confirmed. "In ten days, all of you will graduate."

"And what else will happen after those ten days?" Kirumi wondered.

"Maybe that's when he'll answer all our questions?" Angie, a dark-skinned girl with a thick Polynesian accent, guessed.

"That's precisely it," Monokuma happily confirmed. "But until then, just hang on. It will all be worth it once some special friends arrive."

"Special friends..." Monophanie echoed. "That sounds so exciting!"

"I wonder what those friends are!" Monokid chimed in.

"I dunno..." Monosuke disagreed. "Something's tellin' me those friends are nuttin but trouble."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention something important," Monokuma realized. "I know I keep repeating the importance of relaxing and having fun, but there's a special item required if any of you wish to hook up. That is, if you want to."

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about?!" Kaito demanded. "Telling is to fall in love or whatever? What do you want us to do?!"

"Hold your horses, I'm going to explain," Monokuma said. "In order to invite someone out for some special time, you must use a Date Ticket. Now how exactly do you obtain one of them? Why, it's simple. You just purchase them from a special area. I'm sure you have already seen it."

"...Special area?" Monokid echoed.

"I know, I know!" Monophanie cried out as she jumped up and down. "I bet he's talking about the casino!"

"...I-CAN-PRINT-OUT-DATE-TICKETS, TOO," Monodam chimed in.

"You can?!" Monophanie panicked. "When did you install that feature?!"

"IT'S-COMPLICATED," Monodam spoke.

Monokuma cleared his throat. "Anyway, I can't wait to see how all of you will spend time during these ten days. Have fun!" Then he and the Monokubs started laughing.

We stood in dumbfounded silence, surrounded by the squealing laughter of Monokuma and his cubs. Everything about this situation was so messed up. An academy surrounded by a giant wall... 16 Ultimate students trapped inside... Mysterious stuffed bears and giant mechs... And the promise that everything will be explained in ten days. It all felt like something out of a work of fiction... A fictional story, no different from reality itself... And against my will, I was now a character in that story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what will happen next? That's for you to decide! Much like Dangan Dangan Literature Club, your votes in the reviews will decide who Kaede will spend time with. Happy voting!


End file.
